Voice
by lovelysakura99
Summary: She knew that her image couldn't permit to be seen with him. She knew that even for a second, if the news would be out, it wasn't only her career that she would put in danger, but all Fairyz. She knew. But it still hurt. / Jerza idol!AU


So, here more of my idol!AU. I never thought that I would write Erza's story but as I reading back my drafts and various notes from this AU, it's Erza that started to talk to me. Basically it's an AU where all Fairy Tail is a talent agency in Japan and Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Cana are in a girl group called "Fairyz", Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman are in a rock band called Elements, etc. Please go on my profile page to read my various other fics about this universe! They are all identified with idol!AU in the summary.

This fic was mostly inspired by the song "Koe" by SCANDAL (thus the title). Please listen to it and go read the lyrics translation to have a good idea of the vibe of Erza's song!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>声 (Voice)<span>**

A knock was heard on Erza's door. Posing her reading glasses on the desk, she stood and expected on one of her roommates to tell dinner was ready. To her surprised, it was Makarov at the door, offering her his easygoing smile.

"Hello Erza." He said.

Erza nodded politely, suddenly wondering what the executive producer of Fairy Tail Entertainment (FTE) was doing at their flat, especially knocking on her door.

Makarov was, of course, someone she greatly admired for being the 3rd executive producer of the company. He had also permitted her and all her group to be part of his agency. Not only that, he had made them debut as a group a little less than seven months ago, making Erza's dream to come true. But the man himself was rarely seen, unless official meeting. He was often off drinking somewhere and disappearing for a couple of days, leaving only notes for his assistant for what to do. He was a great man, but Erza always wondered how he managed to actually make things happen.

"He's out of the hospital." Makarov finished by say, waking up Erza from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, not sure about what he was talking about.

"Jellal. He's out of psychiatric hospital."

Erza froze to the name, her thoughts racing madly. She then nodded slowly and Makarov took it as a cue to continue.

"I received the paper this morning. Apparently, his behaviour was perfect. He went to therapy and passed all the tests. He still will be on watch for a couple of months, but the worst is done. I wanted to tell you personally. I know how all this story had shocked you, that's why I kept tracks on it."

Erza softly whispered: "Thank you for letting me know."

Makarov paused. "I'm sorry I cannot let you meet him."

Erza shook her head no. "I know."

She knew that her image couldn't permit to be seen with a person freshly out of psychiatric hospital, just because it was badly seen in the eyes of society. She knew that even for a second, if the news would be out, it wasn't only her career that she would put in danger, but all Fairyz. She knew.

But it still hurt.

Makarov smiled at her. "The meeting for Fairyz's album is coming up soon. You better think about what you want to do."

She nodded and said again, this time more firmly: "Thank you."

"You're welcome, child."

He went back, as easygoing as he came in, and Erza felt herself crashing on her chair.

He was out. Jellal was out. She felt like crying yet couldn't permit herself to let her tears to drop. She had promised him not to cry.

It felt so long ago when the mess had happened. She had been a trainee for FTE at that time and had little time to be with her other friends. Her childhood friend, Jellal, had been caught with a big possession of drug. Not only that, their other friend Simon had been found dead and Jellal had been the one judged as responsible.

They later discovered it wasn't his his fault and the real criminal was his father but he had indeed been in drug traffic because of his parents. His parents were put in jail but at that point, he had been violent. He was convicted in a psychiatric hospital for drug abuse and instability.

Erza could remember as if it was yesterday: the pain of being unable to anything seeing your friend crash in front of you. After Simon's death, Erza had already a hard time to cope with all the pain. She had been one who had suspected him too, at first. She had felt so guilty when she realized she should've trust her friend.

At that time, she had begged Makarov to visit him at the hospital. He had accepted one time only, explaining to her the weight that it could have on her future career to be involve in those kind of stories. She founded it unfair. He had done nothing: he had just been in a hard situation.

She still went, that one time. She said her sorries and regrets and he had forgiven her. She told him she couldn't see him anymore and he understood.

He had touched her face so gently, so scared: "I'm sorry Erza. Please don't cry. I understand. I can't wait to hear you sing. I can't wait to see you shining on a stage. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Till this day, she could still remember his words. She had nodded and promised to not cry.

And now, three years later, he was out. She was shining on a stage.

But she couldn't see him.

Her heart squeezed in pain and she realized everything she had felt was written on a paper in front of her. It looked like lyrics that could actually make a good song but she turned a blind eye on it. Lucy called her for dinner and the rest of the evening passed with Erza trying to not think about it.

The next morning, the paper was still there but she refused to look at it. It hurt. She didn't want to be this weak. She had always been tagged as the "strong one", she couldn't permit to go weak now. Especially being Fairyz's leader.

She went out of her room and went to the dance training with the girls.

Once back to her room later that day, the paper was still there. She sighed feeling ridiculous. She was being mock by her own feelings written on a sheet of paper.

She read it.

She found herself crossing out things and writing down other things. A melody came to her.

Taking her guitar, she went on the couple of chords her melody was giving her, writing it down. She continued for a couple of hour before she realized it was getting late. She posed it down and went to sleep.

She woke up the melody still in her head. It was one of those rare day off and Erza decided to just get it done with it.

After few moments trying to compose, she felt herself hit a wall. She never had really done it before and wasn't sure how to process. She thought of going to Levy as the blue-haired girl had often composed songs but she felt shy about her song.

It was so personal.

The nagging feeling was going away though, so after a few more time ponding, she went to knock on her teammate's door.

Levy gladly helped with the first base of the melody and also with rewriting some things.

"Will you put on the album?" She asked as they finished to write down the melody.

"I wasn't plaining to…" Erza responded truthfully.

"You should! It's such a good song!"

Erza thought about it but still responded: "But it's so… personal."

"It makes it even better." Levy smiled at her friend. "You know, for all of us, you're just so strong and perfect. It sometimes worry me. I'm sure the other girls think alike. It's alright to show a bit of weakness, after all it makes you stronger." She then nudged playfully Erza. "And don't you want this special person to hear what you have to say?"

Erza looked down, a bit unsure but nodded nonetheless. Levy laughed.

"Then, you'll have to bring to the guys. They'll be better for the bass line and the drums. They might even want to add a guitar, knowing them."

And that's what she did.

A week later, a demo of the song was done and ready to be recored for their first album. The producers had accepted her to use it as her solo song, thinking it was a good marketing to say how the girls were involved in the music they were doing. They asked Lucy for the back vocals and they went to studio to record it the rest of the songs.

It felt a bit unreal when two months later, their first album was on sale, her song in it.

The girls had decided to listen together as usual. Juvia, Lucy and Levy were already crying at the first song, Cana laughing at them with herself tears by the corner of her eyes. Erza could only smile.

At her song, even she had promised not to, even if she hadn't cried in the making process, she cried. Her friends were all next to her, letting her know they were there. They had never asked what it was about and she was glad for that. She wasn't ready to talk about it but she promised herself to tell them one day.

They were friends before co-workers.

Erza felt so much proud of being part of this group.

Now, she could only wish for him to listen to her voice singing her feelings.

—

A blue-haired young man looked up at the big TV at Shibuya square. He could heard the commercial for Fairyz's first album. He smiled.

Entering the CD shop in front of him, he went directly at the section where the newest titles were. It was hard to miss Fairyz's booth: the shop had a big poster of the girls promoting the album. His eyes stayed glued on the scarlet-haired girl who was smiling on the poster.

"Look! It's Fairyz's!" Some teenage girl said next to him.

"I didn't know you were a Fairyz fan!" Her friend replied.

"I love them so much! They're so good and so pretty!"

"I know! Especially the blonde one… Lucy, right?"

"Yeah! But I love Erza better."

"Erza…?"

"Yes!" The girl pointed the one the man was looking at. "She's the leader and she's so cool! She dances, and plays guitar, and apparently she does martial arts too!" She took a copy of the CD. "And for their first album, she wrote her solo song! I can't wait to hear it."

Her friend took a copy in wonder. "I think I'm going to buy one too."

The teenage girl squealed. "You're going to love them! And there's also Juvia who's…"

They went to the cashier to pay and the young man couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. A smile still on his face, he took a copy in his hand and followed the girls to pay.

Once in his small apartment, he opened his small radio he owned and put the CD in. He opened the CD booklet in admiration: he couldn't believe his childhood friend was really an idol yet he wasn't surprised. He knew that once she was determinate to do something, she was able to achieve it.

He listened to the song happily, letting her voice and the voices of her bandmates flood the apartment.

At the seventh song, a whole new emotion raised in him. With the various interviews he had seen and read about Fairyz's album and Erza's solo song, he had hoped the song was about him. She had always said that it was about an old friend who had gone far and that she wanted to tell this person her feelings. But listening to it, it was clear: it was him.

He now knew she hadn't forget about him, that somewhat, he was always with her. He wanted to answer her questions, he wanted to tell her he had also never forgotten her. How could he? She was his first love: the person who will always be in his heart. But he knew he couldn't tell her all that. He knew it would be difficult to meet her from now on.

And he knew she knew it too.

That's why she wrote this song.

"Jellal! We're back!" A pink-haired girl shouted, entering the apartment. She paused looking at him. "Are you crying?"

"It's nothing." He replied in a smile.

She raised an eyebrow, not impressed but decided to not comment. "Oh! You bought Fairyz's first album! Sweet!"

The second person, a long dark-haired woman, looked at him in wonder.

Understanding her curious look, he looked at the booklet in his hand still smiling, and simply replied: "I was just thinking that I'll have to keep on walking too."

**The End.**

* * *

><p>The last sentence is inspired by the song as it says by the end: "I'll still walk on".<p>

Random fact that I didn't insert in the fic: Jellal is living with Ultear and Meredy as they all met in the hospital, became friends, and went out at almost the same time. If you wanted know.

I don't think I'll continue their part of the story. It's very vague for me what will happen to them and I like it that way. I'm still supposed to write a NaLu and a Gruvia story of this AU but… yeah. I should stop writing 5 fics at the same time...

Review, please?


End file.
